Insert fanfiction name here
by MyHeroKai
Summary: Faust is doing something and the others are suspicious. He took off somewhere with an old friend from Germany. The others want to follow. Crappy summary, better than it sounds. My first sucsessful attempt at a serious story! R&R! My German sux
1. Chapter 1

**My first Shaman King fanfiction! I'm so proud of my self! This story will not be humorous. I know I tried this with A ninja's Halloween but in this story I couldn't make it funny even if I tried. My German isn't very good so they might be saying something wrong. I got the idea for the blackberries being at the cemetary because we have blackberries growing at the cemetary where my dad's burried. I'll tell you what I tried to make the german mean at the end. Enjoy!**

**P.S. Since my german is so horrible IÕll make long conversations between Faust/Eliza/Secret characters in english.**

_"Ich komme"_

_"Nein" Faust replied._

_"Ja" she said back. She jerked her head towards the others and then back to Faust._

_"Ja" he said after hesitation. _

_They decided to walk. Faust began to go around a corner but stopped when she didn't follow._

_"Du kommst" _

_"Wo?"_

_"Der bahnhof." He told her going around the corner and stepping on the old platform._

_"Duetchland. Home."_

**BACK IN THE INN**

"Why wouldn't Faust tell us where he was going?" HoroHoro actually seemed concerned.

"I don't know, but it's really none of our business. So, who saw the last episode of 'Who wants to marry a dentist'?"

"Anna!" Manta yelled. "How can you always be like that?!"

"She has a point."

"But ,Yoh. What if something bad happens?"

"He oviously doesn't want us to know. Just let him to his thing, kay?" Yoh sat down crossed legged and attempted to do a page from one of Manta's puzzle books.

"Amidamaru, I don't get it. Why is Yoh always like that? He says things like he cares but the words coming out would mean the opposite otherwise."

"Yoh-dono is a very special person. You should trust him. Faust will be fine."

"I guess so..." Manta sighed.

_"Wie spat ist es?" She lifted her head from her pillow. Of course Japan is an island so they were now on a plane. They would be landing in just about a half an hour._

_"Es ist halb zehn." It was 9:30. The next train station was conveniently close to the airport they were going to land at. _

_"Faust."_

_"Was?" _

"Manta. Stop your worrying. It's annoying." Anna shot dagers at him.

"Ò'Cmon you guys. You know something's up."

"I think Manta infected HoroHoro with some kind of desease that gives you worry warts. What's up with you?"

"Something just doesn't seem...normal."

"You're not normal." Ren finally said something.

"If I'm not normal, than I should be able to tell if something's like me, not normal, or not."

"He has a point."Yoh said

"Don't side with him!"

"I'm not, I'm just saying he has a point. You know we're not going to be able to talk them out of it though."

"What are we supposed to do then?" Anna was right. They didn't even know where he took off to. He hadn't even introduced his and Eliza's friend who came all the way from Germany.

"That's right. Germany! That girl came from Germany and now they left! They're going back!" Manta jumped up, just to flop back down.

"But are we just supposed to follow them? The plane and train tickets aren't going to be cheap."

"Don't worry about it. I've got it covered..." Anna stopped. "but on one condition."

"What is it Anna-sama?" HoroHoro got on his knees.

"Do everything I say without asking why, or me having to repeat myself, or threaten you, ecetera." She threw daggers again.

"Alright. Deal."

"Manta!"

"HoroHoro!"

"'Cmon dude! That's too much, she already makes us do every little thing she can think of! This is gonna be horrible!"

"You said it yourself! This _isn't_ normal. Do you want to know what's going on or what?"

"I guess I do."

"Then it's settled." Anna stood up. "We leave tomorrow morning."

_Faust and Eliza were older teenagers. They had just gotten back from the grocery store._

_"Eliza! Eliza! Eliza!"_

_"Hello!" she giggled._

_"Eliza! Eliza! Eliza!"_

_"Johann! Johann! Johann! What?!" she laughed loudly._

_"Eliza! Eliza! Eliza!" he poked her._

_"Where are you?! I can't find you!" he was waving his arms franticly hitting her here and there. _

_Eliza pulled the paper bag off of his head._

_"I found you! I missed you so much!" He yelled and jumped at her for a hug. They fell off of the bench and on the ground. _

_She put the bag back on his head. _

_"Eliza! Eliza! Eliza! Where'd you go?!"_

_"I'm right here silly! You're poking me!"_

_"Eliza! Where are you?!"_

_She pulled the bag off of his head again._

_"Eliza! Eliza! Eliza! I still can't find you!" _

_"Open your eyes!"_

_"Oh, there you are! Why do you keep hiding from me?!"_

_She laughed. Her face was all red._

_"Okay, your turn."_

_He put the bag on her head._

_"It smells like men's collogne"_

_"Oh yeah. I was bringing my new expirament in that bag."_

_"You were making collogne?"_

_"It prevents cancer in a way."_

_"How?"_

_"A special formula I made destoys the cencerous cells in the skin. So, more like destroys the very first cells of cancer. If the man wears his collogne every day, which hopefully he does, he won't have to worry about anything."_

_"I don't like how it smells."_

_"Why not? It's pineapple."_

_"We're not in a tropical place, so it doesn't seem to make sense."_

_"What would you like it to be?"_

_"Blackberry. There's tons of blackberries growing at the cemetary. And they're delicious because of all the people burried there."_

_"You're right. To the cemetary then!"_

_They picked to buckets, one for the collogne, and one for Eliza. She grabbed a blackberry from her bucket and then one from the other bucket._

_"Hey! That's not yours!" _

_"Of course it is!" She wiped some juice on his face. He wiped some back._

_"Johann, wake up. We're here." She was shaking him._

_"Hurry up, the train leaves at 10:00."_

_He felt like crying. That was just a dream, memory actually. He remembered that day like it was happening all over again. _

_"Allright. Let's go." They walked off of the plane and out of the airport. The train was just about to leave when they got there. _

_"Are you sure this is the right train ,Sarah?" He turned to Sarah who was having some trouble with the luggage._

_"Yup. This is what the e-mail said."_

_It looked like a normal train, but something about it made Faust uncomfortable. Like, it knew what was going to happen when they stopped, and he didn't like that._

_"Are you positive?"_

_"Yes I'm positive. Get a move on, no one's gonna wait for us."_

_"But Sarah, the train is empty."_

_"Empty?" She took a good look at it. There were no passengers and as far as she could see, not even any staff in the whole station._

**Sorry to dissapoint you but I'm gonna leave it at that. **

**"I come"**

**"No"**

**"Yes"**

**"Yes"**

**"You come"**

**"Where?"**

**"Train station. Germany. Home"**

**"What time is it?"**

**"9:30"**

**"Faust"**

**"What?"**

**You'll find out what Faust is doing soon enough! I need reviews though!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2!!! I havn't updated in forever but no one reads this anyways soes yea...This is just fun for me I guess!**

Disclaimer: Shaman King was created by Hiroyuki Takei and published by Shonen Jump so it doesn't belong to me. cries in corner

_"E-empty? How?" Sarah stopped fooling with their bags._

"Whoever sent that e-mail is a looney, but if it's for Eliza, then I guess we can deal." Faust jumped on the train.

"Wait for me!" Sarah jumped on too and the train started moving.

"So the e-mail talked about Eliza and just said the address to the airports and train stations?" Faust was feeling uncomfortable.

"Yes. What I want to know from you is, how did you know it was telling you to go home?" Sarah stared at him.

"The train stations in this area only go to my hometown. They're small trains that are only supposed to hold a small group of people and neccesary goods."

"So this guy, what exactly got you worried? Why'd you call for me?" She sat up and stared ever harder.

"I figured you would know what to do. You were an aquatence(?) of Eliza after all."

"I still don't understand. What did that email say about her that you wouldn't let me read?"

"Meh."

"Johann!"

"I don't need to tell you until we get there." He turned and looked out the window.

"But who sent the e-mail in the first place."

He wasn't paying attention. Sarah sighed.

** The chapters will bw going by POVs btw. Review please!**


End file.
